cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Forever Sets the Sun
|goal1 = Take out the Imperial military and knock the Empire out of the war |goal2 = Annihilate the Allied invaders |commanders1 = Unnamed Allied Commander (WWIII) Lissette Hanley Field Marshal Bingham General Krukov (Abandoned the Allies) Premier Cherdenko (Abandoned the Allies) |commanders2 = Shinzo Nagama Crown Prince Tatsu Naomi Shirada Yuriko |forces1 = Almost full Allied arsenal, except the Proton Collider |forces2 = Full Imperial arsenal |casual1 = Severe. *Most Allied Forces especially the victims to the Psionic Decimator attack |casual2 = Critical *Tatsu's Fleet *Imperial Blockade Force *3 Psionic Decimators *Nagama Dojos *Tenzai Robotics *Shirada Docks }} Operation "Forever Sets the Sun" is an almighty battle where the Allies, in their joint drive for Tokyo, defeated Crown Prince Tatsu, during the Battle of Japan in the War of the Three Powers. Meanwhile, the Soviets secretly demonstrated their treachery via abandoning them and besieging Mt. Fuji, where Emperor Yoshiro is stationed at (see Operation "To Tame A Living God"). Background After the battle in Mount Rushmore, the Allies were able to gather the momentum needed after Ackerman's death. His Loyalist forces in the US were sent to trial while others were pardoned for merely following orders of their deceased president. Field Marshal Bingham showed some regret for the death of Ackerman, but said that it was the only option they had to stop Ackerman from crippling the alliance with the Soviets, as well as killing many good soldiers and civilians with his unreasonable desire to wipe the Soviets from the face of the Earth. However it was then that there was some good news for Bingham and the Allied Commander: Agent Tanya and her intelligence teams had determined that the heads of the Imperial High Command were meeting in Tokyo - all of them. This meant that with a decisive strike at Tokyo, the Allies and the Soviets could very well cripple the Empire of the Rising Sun in one fell stroke. Pleased with this news, Bingham thanked Tanya for the intel and charged the Allied Commander with the mission while he had Lt. Eva send word to the Soviets. As soon as that was done, Tanya looked at Eva as the British female intel officer congratulated the Allied Commander for the operation at Mount Rushmore in the US, giving a rather unhappy look at Eva and replied that she should stop flirting with the Commander, as they had a job to do. Eva replied then to the Commander as soon as Tanya was out of earshot and video image that she was not flirting with him, but merely making conversation, though she seemed to smile a lot more than before. The Allied Commander had to admit that it was slightly amusing to see Eva and Tanya talk to one another, but placed that out of his mind for the time being, as he focused on the task at hand. Force Composition Allies The Allies deployed a number of Multiguner IFVs to the landing zone to secure the site while two Allied MCVs were sent in to provide the basis for the construction of forces to being the operation to attack the Shogunate of the Empire, in effect cutting the heads of the the Empire Command force. They were, in turn, supported by Guardian tanks and Tanya herself personally took part in the operation.The Allies had Athena Cannon reinforcements and a Chronosphere to back up their forces. The Allies had Assault Destroyers dealing with Tenzai Robotics while having Century Bombers leveling the Imperial Superweapons. Imperial The Imperials, on the other hand, possess the true full Arsenal of the Imperial Military at the ready, aiming at repulsing the Allied drive for their home town - including fleets of Shogun Battleships and Yuriko herself. Act 1: The Great Hold-off In order to clear the path for the Allied invasion force, the Allies, led by their commander, held off many Imperial counterattacks. To make way for a Soviet invasion they had to destroy a blockade in front of the Shirada Docks. When setting up, however, Krukov and Cherdenko demonstrated their treachery by tricking them into believing they can't arrive. The Imperial counterattack waves are as follows: *Wave 1: Defender VX Turrets *Wave 2: Defender VX Turrets, Round 2 *Wave 3: 2x Dojo Cores, 2x Mecha Bay Cores *Wave 4: full Imperial Navy: 2x Shogun-class Battleships, a battalion of Tsunami Tanks and squadrons of Sky Wings Act 2: Psionic Decimation After Tatsu told the Allied Commander and his forces their Soviet cobeligierents deserted them, he unraveled and unleashed three Psionic Decimators to reduce the Allied invasion bases to nothing but psi-ravaged cinders. Only through the Allied Commander's strategies did the ConYards and any unit far away from the bases made it through the Psionic Storm alive. After the Decimator attack, 2 Chronospheres appeared and after one of the commanders transporting an MCV across the area they received more funds to rebuild and/or repair everything they have lost, making sure those who were eliminated died not in vain. Act 3: Tokyo Obliteration Commander Lissette used the Chronosphere to warp her MCV across the Harbor, along with several Mirage Tanks and Athena Cannon reinforcements. Target #1: 3 Psionic Decimators A forcefield, formed by the Nanoswarm Hive, protected the Superweapons and the Allies waited 30 seconds until the Nanoswarm Shield disperses. During the patient waiting for the right time to strike, Apollo Fighters protected the Century Bombers by fending off Jet Tengus, while Vindicators bomb the grounded Defender VX Turrets. After holding off the Imperials, the Nanoswarm Shield protecting the Decimators dispersed, leaving those abominable psionic weapons vulnerable. The Allies gain revenge by using 4 Century Bombers, escorted with Vindicators and Apollo Fighters, to level the 3 Decimators which almost annihilated the Allies and nearly squashed the invasion attempt. Bombs were seen falling from the sky, destroying the Psionic Decimators and leveling some King Oni guards as well. Target #2: Tenzai Robotics Located on an artificial island NW of the Allies Base was Tenzai Robotics, responsible for the Imperial Army's Vehicles - representing the latest in military robotics, and, if left unchecked, a grave threat to Allied armor forces. This robot-manufacturing factory was alerted to the Allies' presence and thus manufactured a sizable robot army, namely Striker/Chopper VXs, Mecha/Jet Tengus - and even the monstrous King Onis - after them, in their bid to drive the invasion force off. The Assault Destroyers - and the Allied Commander's strategy - proved to possess more firepower than Tenzai Robotics can handle, even though some met their end by several King Onis. Target #3: Nagama Dojos The Nagama Dojos represented a threat to the Allies' footsoldiers. That Infantry facility was known for training and sending the Imperial Army's Infantry, namely Shinobi, Rocket Angels, Tankbusters, Imperial Warriors - and even the much-dreaded "Yuriko Omega" herself - to storm the Allies' invasion base. The Peacekeepers fired their shotguns and took out as many Imperial troopers as possible, even if some meet their end by the Shinobi and "Yuriko" herself. In a matter of seconds, Tanya detonates the C4 in the Nagama Dojos, while the Javelins activated their special ability and rapid fire on the Imperial Vehicles. Yuriko Omega put up an impressive fight - but she was captured by the Allied forces and sent to a prison camp in Guam. Target #4: Shirada Docks The Shirada Docks was the last target. Naval warfare is a military department the Empire always exceled at, and their mighty Imperial Navy, manufactured by these ancient Docks, proves it. It sent the entire Imperial Navy after the Allies, but even the Capital Ships of the Imperial Navy-The Shogun Battleships were eventually shrunken down to size and finished off with Assault Destroyers. The Aircraft Carriers sent their Sky Knights to decimate the docks. What remained of the Imperial Navy tried to counterattack but they ended up having the same fate as the rest of the fleet. Act 4: Land of the Setting Sun In one final attempt to crush the Allied invasion force in their drive for Tokyo, the Empire's most powerful fleet, commanded by the forward-thinking militarist Prince himself, has arrived to defend Tokyo, but despite all their might and weaponry, the Imperial Fleet - thanks to the Allied Commander and his Assault Destroyers - was reduced to a graveyard of Shogun Battleship wrecks. The Allied navy now truly rule the seas. With Tatsu now out of the way, the Allies unleashed the Chronosphere to warp their armies over in order to finish what remained of the Imperial Armies and to stab at the heart of the Imperial Military, more, specifically Toyoma High Command HQ. Once the Chronosphere warped in the armies of the Allied Commanders, the armies ripped the remains of the Imperial Armies. Mirage and Guardian Tanks caused King Onis to colapsed in burning wrecks,and Tsunami Tanks to exploded one after the other. Jet Tengus and Chopper VXs got downed by Apollo Autocannons, and finally Athena Cannons used their long range lasers to bombard the Wave Force Towers, thus clearing the way for the armies to destroy Toyoma High Command. After the destruction of the HQ, every surviving Imperial unit surrendered afterward, - though some prefer death before dishonor, thus ending the Empire of the Rising Sun. Aftermath With Emperor Yoshiro assassinated in the hands of the Soviet Commander ''*Name Classified* at Mt. Fuji and the Allies reduced Tatsu's supposedly invincible fleet to ruins and smashed Tokyo all the way down to no more than ruins of its past glory, it is without a doubt that the War was all over for Japan. Let there be no doubt of the following fact: The Rising Sun had set. Soviet scientist Dr. Gregor Zelinsky defected to the Allies and informed Bingham about Cherdenko's and Krukov's attempt to get revenge for Ackerman's attempt on destroying Moscow. Now the Allies knew that the Soviets abandoned them in the first place. The Soviets used the Empire as a lure to distract the Allies, so they could attack the undefended Allied cities and leaving only the Allies and Soviets now, exactly like the times, the times of the of the past wars, the times before the Empire even existed. Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Missions